


Fool Me Once

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Come Marking, Hand Jobs, High School, M/M, Reunion Sex, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In high school, Jared has an unexpected close encounter with Jensen, the senior class golden boy, when he jerks Jared off in the locker room, then outs him to the rest of the school. Twelve years later, they run into each other again at a fancy corporate party. Jensen is even more gorgeous, and Jared's hot to play with him...and to make him pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool Me Once

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the November 2014 round of salt_burn_porn--hybridshade tagged me with _Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice..._
> 
> Thanks to etoile_etiolee for telling me to keep going. Thanks to ephermeralk and tipsy_kitty for their fast and thorough beta reading! And of course the salt_burn_porn LJ comm and mods for running this round!

Jared knows where he is on the social ladder of high school. He isn't on the bottom rung with Warren Ames, who never takes his coat off and eats his lunch in the farthest corner of the cafeteria, comic books spread around his tray. Jared is a few rungs above that, with the other chess club and forensic nerds; they have a table (not near the windows) and they laugh loudly over esoteric jokes that only they understand. His grades are straight A's--of course--and he sits at the front of every class.

While there are some girls in the nerd group, Genevieve and Felicia and Madison, Jared only thinks of them platonically. They are his buds as much as his guy friends. While DJ Qualls secretly pines after Felicia from behind his sock puppet and Matt "Wolfie" Cohen yearns for sharp-as-a-whip Madison, Jared has his own crush, one he keeps a close secret. He knows his crush is far above him in the high school strata, and he's never going to expose himself to the ridicule that would rain down on him, were he ever to confess.

Besides, his crush is a boy.

Jared doesn't know of any gays at his school. There's no Rainbow Club, like at the big high school in San Antonio, no LGBT posters and activities. Any guy stupid enough to stray from conformity is mocked as a fag or a fairy, and has to work twice as hard to re-establish his masculine identity. Jared is way too smart to let that kind of shit happen to _him._

Until it does.

He's in the locker room, changing out of his gym clothes in a leisurely fashion. It's his last class, and he doesn't care if he misses the bus, or (as he refers to it) that sardine can on wheels. Walking home is relaxing; the strain of the day melts away, and by the time he's home, he's ready for a snack and a little TV before he dives into homework.

He's just pulled on his jeans and is reaching for his tee when he hears the locker room door swing open. Footsteps pad on the concrete floor as they come around the bend and into the locker room proper.

It's Jensen Ackles.

Jared freezes with his hands on his fly. Jensen Ackles is the golden boy of the senior class--student council, drama club lead, football co-captain, baseball captain. He's six feet of blond, touseled hair and lightly tanned skin that's liberally sprinkled with tiny freckles. His legs, encased in faded blue jeans, are long, but with a curve to them that makes Jared think about how they could wrap around his waist. Broad shoulders are set off by narrow hips, and his frequent wearing of spandex athletic uniforms has presented plenty of opportunity in the past to display a truly fine ass.

Jared had fallen for Jensen in the first month of his freshman year, when Jensen was a junior. A year later, his crush has solidified into a mix of hormonal yearning, admiration, and outright desire.

Or course, Jensen has never spoken to him. It couldn't happen. They are miles apart in every way that counts in high school.

So when Jensen says, "Hey," to Jared, Jared slips off the bench.

"Hey! You okay there?" Jensen puts out a hand to help Jared up, a smile full of white teeth spreading across his face.

Jared stares at the hand. Why on earth was Jensen reaching out to him? He suddenly realizes why and grasps the hand (noticing the elegant fingers and golden hair dusted across the back) and pulls himself up.

"Thanks," he says shyly. Jensen's eyes look straight at him, and Jared looks away for a moment to break the intensity of that gaze. It's like looking into the sun. When he looks back, he sees Jensen looking at his naked chest before dropping his eyes to Jared's unzipped fly.

"How tall are you?" Jensen asks casually. "You should try out for the basketball team." When his (oh god, so very green) eyes come back to Jared's, Jared is stunned to see heat in them.

Jensen, interested in _him?_

Jensen, _gay?_

Jared feels his cock fattening up, and is acutely aware of his open fly. Tighty whities are not going to contain his cock at full mast, but at the same time, he doesn't want to draw attention to the area in question.

Jensen steps closer. "You, uh, got a problem there, Jared? Need a...hand?" He licks his bottom lip, Jared staring as his tongue rolls across that plump flesh, leaving it shiny and tempting.

"Um..." Jared cleverly replies. He must be hallucinating--no way is Jensen Fucking Ackles offering to jerk him off in the musty high school locker room.

But apparently...he is.

Jensen's hand scorches Jared right through his briefs as he grasps his half-hard dick. That heat and pressure punch the air right out of Jared's lungs, making Jensen chuckle. Three or four strokes, and he's pushing Jared's jeans down a little, just enough so the pesky briefs can also be shoved down, letting Jared's erection spring into the air. He's breathing hard already, just the goddamn cool air is turning him on now, and when Jensen wraps his hand around Jared's naked flesh? It's fucking electrifying, little jags of lightening that zap Jared's balls and spark up in his belly.

Jensen is avidly watching as his hand strokes up and down Jared's shaft, his thumb sliding over the cap. He collects a bead of pre-come and slides it around the head, and when a second wells out, he catches it with his thumb and sticks that thumb in his mouth.

Jared's balls couldn't get any tighter, seeing that. Jensen's thumb, shiny with Jared's pre-come, sliding in between those lips and being _sucked_. Jared can see his cheeks hollow for a moment. More pre-come immediately drools out, leaving a sticky trail on Jared's belly.

He can't move. He's fixed in place, his entire focus is on his junk; watching Jensen's hand glide over his dick, seeing Jensen's rapt attention on his task, finally noticing how Jensen's own jeans are bulging, his zipper straining. Jensen is giving Jared an awesome hand-job, and he's just as turned on as Jared.

They're both breathing heavily now, Jensen staring at Jared's cock and Jared staring at Jensen's face. Jensen's tugging harder now, and Jared's hips start bucking into his fist. He hugs himself, not knowing what to do with his own hands, and Jensen looks up.

"Touch your nipples," he says huskily, and Jared does. He'll do anything Jensen says if he'll just keep going. Jared runs his hands over his chest, flicking at his nipples with his thumbs. It feels surprisingly good--he didn't know they would feel like that. Like tiny shocks, making him moan as they zing to his dick. He rubs them, moaning again as Jensen's eyes remain fixed on his nipples. They're hard now, little firm bumps, and he pinches them, gasping. Jensen's mouth is open, and he's licking his lips and panting. His hand pumps faster on Jared's dick, his other hand rubbing his own tented jeans.

"Fuck, Jared, so hot...your dick feels so good..." Jensen pants. Jared is unabashedly fucking Jensen's hand as his fingers keep pinching and caressing his nipples. He's lost in the incredible sensations Jensen and his own hands are giving him, and he starts chasing his own climax.

"Oh, god," he groans. "Jensen, fuck, fuck..." His hips give a great thrust and Jensen _squeezes_ and Jared is shooting like a fucking firecracker, come spraying out onto the floor, all over Jensen's hand. Jared cries out wordlessly as his balls empty themselves as messily and forcefully as possible.

Jared almost feels like he's going to pass out, so he reaches a hand out, grabbing Jensen's shoulder for balance.

Jensen steps back, leaving Jared's hand flailing in the air.

His eyes blink open. "Jensen, what?" He staggers and falls to the bench, sitting hard.

Jensen walks to the sink, rinsing his hand and wiping it with a paper towel. He just turns his back to Jared when the locker room door opens and several male voices can be heard, talking and laughing.

It's Jensen's pack. Jared hastily tucks himself in and zips up. He's got his tee shirt halfway on when they enter the main area.

"Jensen!" Tom says, the other football co-captain. He's over six foot with black hair and blue eyes--he always has a few cheerleaders in tow. "What are you doing in here with this loser?"

"Aw, Tom, he's no loser! He's just one of the nerds," responds Mike, Tom's henchman.

"Yeah," says Jensen. "He's just a nerd. No big."

"Dude! Is that jizz on the floor? Christ! You jerkin' off in here, Jensen, or was it the nerd?" One of the other players chortles.

Jensen looks shocked for a split second before he sneers, "What the fuck do you think? I got better places to jack off than the grody locker room. It was the nerd, I think he got excited when I walked in."

Jared stares at Jensen in shock. He hadn't expected to be hailed as Jensen's new best bud, but he hadn't expected to be thrown under the bus either.

The boys are all laughing and jeering, making comments about the white mess on the floor.

"So, Nerd, are you gay, jacking off in the boys' locker room here?"

"Is that it, are you a fag?"

"Did it turn you on to be here, where all the boys undress?"

"Yeah, that's it! You were looking for some fresh meat!"

Jensen looks at Jared--a flash of pleading eyes, a quivering mouth for a moment. He doesn't join in the jeering, but he doesn't speak out against it either. Jared feels the crash of his adulation, his hero toppling from the pedestal, before he stands up and faces the other boys.

"Yeah, I'm gay. What of it? Trust me, none of _you_ turn me on, so don't worry about it--your precious asses are safe! Just fuck off and leave me the hell alone!"

And grabbing his shirt, Jared pushes his way out of the locker room.

_Fuck you, Jensen Ackles. Fuck you very much._

* * * 12 years later * * *

Jared stands near the bar with a fresh Jack Daniels in his hand. He sips as he looks around the room, noting who is present and who isn't. It's a good mix of clients and co-workers, everyone relaxing under the auspices of a holiday party at the end of a successful business season. People are laughing, joking, noshing, flirting. Jared should be pleased, and he is. He's just...uninvolved.

Life has been very good for Jared. He's made a name for himself as a man who brokers deals, big, fat successful deals. He looks good in the society pages--tall, handsome, wearing the best suits while still looking like a maverick with his long hair. Occasionally, a good-looking man stands next to him, with a discreet caption about "Mr. Padalecki's guest", but not often, and never the same man twice.

He wanders the perimeter of the room, more interested in watching the interactions around him than in participating. He'll stay for another drink, maybe a few of the amazing-looking hors d'oeuvres, then slip out, go home to his spacious, comfortably furnished loft, and watch the game he DVRed earlier. Maybe order a pizza.

He sighs. He's built his life up from being a loner, gay nerd in small-town Texas to here, the big city. He's proud of his success. He enjoys its rewards. He has fantastic sex whenever he wants it, with no strings attached; if he's not dating, which is most of the time, he simply makes a call to the extremely exclusive agency with the most gorgeous men, and sweaty euphoric sex follows.

Jared circles back to the bar. He orders his last Jack and prepares himself to circulate for one last round of hellos and goodbyes, so he'll be free to leave. He drains the old glass and accepts the fresh, turning to begin the mingling. Hands are shaken, cheeks are kissed, shoulders are slapped as Jared greets and chats, making everyone he comes into contact with feel welcome and special.

He's almost there. A half-dozen people left to go, and he's outta there. He greets and kisses Joanna, a pretty, shallow blonde who's done some modeling work for them, and she introduces her escort. He turns away from the person he'd been talking with, and suddenly Jared is fifteen again, a tall, awkward teenager staring into the greenest eyes he's ever seen.

Jensen Ackles.

Jared covers his momentary freeze easily, shaking hands with Jensen while noticing how well he's matured; the blond hair darkened to light brown, artfully spiked, a haze of stubble playing up the masculinity of those perfect features. The freckles are still there, little spatters of cinnamon across the perfect skin. The lips are still plush and tempting, but they fit his face better now. Jensen's Prada suit hugs his broad shoulders, the jacket draping perfectly to his still-narrow waist and hips. Jared's spent enough time with his tailor to recognize the good labels.

Jensen's looking at him quizzically. "Jared Padalecki--you aren't from Beeville, Texas? Did you go to Beeville Central High?"

Jared laughs and nods. "Guilty as charged." He takes a big swallow of his drink.

"Jesus Christ! Joanna, we went to high school together!" Jared sees nothing but genuine pleasure on Jensen's face.

"No!" Joanna chirps. "Were you friends?"

The two men look at each other, and Jared sees it. Sees the recognition in Jensen's eyes before he replies breezily, "Oh, well, not really. It was all about the cliques, you know, and I was a jock and Jared was a nerd. The nerd who's laughing last apparently, eh, Jared?"

Jared smiles frostily. "Right." He shoots the rest of his drink and drops the glass onto a passing tray. "Hey, Joanna, you mind excusing us for a minute? Just some reminiscing for a moment, you know, old times." He grabs Jensen by the elbow and tows him away without waiting for Joanna's response.

"Jared--hey, what--dude!" Jensen sputters as Jared hauls him out of the party room and down a hallway. He shoves Jensen through the doorway of the executive washroom and flips the lock on the door.

"Jared, what the hell!" Jensen looks perturbed, smoothing his jacket back down. "What is your problem, man?"

Jared steps up very, very close to Jensen, punctuating his words with a forefinger jabbed at Jensen's chest. He growls, "My _problem_ is you. My _problem_ was being forced to out myself as a sophomore in a rural Texas high school, because _you_ were too chicken-shit to stand up for what we did. You came into that locker room, gave me the fucking handjob of my dreams, and then left me to pick up the pieces. _You_ graduated with your crown of jock-dom untarnished. _I_ spent two more years there, defending myself and working like a dog to be better than every other goddamn student so I'd be left alone."

Jensen's face shows a flash of remorse before he lifts his chin and says, "And look how great things turned out. You couldn't be more successful. Maybe you should thank me for toughening you up."

Jared sees red for a second, but restrains himself until it clears. He looks at Jensen and sees the tells--the way his eyes keep cutting to the side, the unfirm lips. He sees Jensen's words for the bluff they are.

Jensen is still hiding, still scared. Still closeted.

Jared grabs Jensen's lapels, making the other man yelp. Jensen flinches, expecting a punch.

Instead, Jared kisses him.

Jared feels Jensen's tension, but he keeps kissing him and suddenly Jensen's mouth relaxes against his. Jensen kisses him back. Jared slides his tongue against those succulent lips and Jensen opens to him, lets their mouths seal together and their tongues dance and lick and press against one another.

Jensen finally pulls back, breaking the kiss. "Jared...what?" Jared simply pulls him back into it, into that hot, moist, give and take. He's already hard, and he can feel Jensen's erection through the thin suit pants as well, pressing against Jared's hip.

Jared lets go of Jensen's jacket and reaches for his belt, fingers fumbling a little as he hurries to open it. Jensen follows his lead, wrestling with Jared's belt before unzipping his fly and reaching inside. Their foreheads lean together as they pull their cocks out, struggling to free their straining hard-ons from the clinging silk of their confining briefs.

"Jesus...still the biggest I ever saw, Jare. Big and gorgeous," Jensen said in a hushed voice, watching his hand move on Jared's dick. "You filled out nice all over, man." He runs his hand down Jared's chest.

"I never got to see you. So fucking pretty, Jen. Beautiful. Fits so perfect in my hand." Jared has to catch his breath a little, it feels so good to have Jensen touching him at the same time as he's stroking Jensen.

They kiss a little more as they work each other's cock, breaking more and more frequently to pant and watch themselves. A big pearl of pre-come wells up from Jared's slit, and Jensen, recreating the hottest moment of Jared's school years, catches it on his thumb and sucks on it. The erotic sight prompts even more to leak out, and now Jared smears it over both cocks, easing the friction of their jerking. He slides his thumbnail over Jensen's slit and is rewarded by a deep moan as Jensen's hips buck reflexively.

Jared licks his hand and wraps it around both of their dicks, squeezing them together tightly. Jensen pushes into his hand, apparently unable to keep from thrusting. He has his hands pressed against the wall for support, holding himself upright while his hips push again and again into Jared's snug hold. Jared loves feeling their cocks sliding against each other--he could easily become addicted to that friction. He's breathing hard as he grips them, stroking firmly. Pre-come wells out of Jensen constantly now, and Jared keeps slicking them up with it as Jensen pants.

"Touch yourself," Jared orders. Jensen looks at him in confusion, and he nods at Jensen's shirt. "I wanna see you touch your nipples." Jensen obeys, pushing his shirt up under his chin and exposing his firm chest and light six-pack. His nipples are pink and full, like his mouth. "Go on," commands Jared. "Rub them. Play with them." Jensen does so, his mouth falling open as his fingers circle and pinch his pink nubs. They harden immediately, and Jared wishes he was in a better position to taste them himself. "You like that? You play with them when you jerk off, Jen? Anyone suck them for you?"

Jensen nods jerkily, his fingers rolling and rubbing his nipples, his belly jerking and twitching under the stimulus. Jared leans forward, hisses, "Next time, it's gonna be my fingers tugging on them, Jensen. My mouth sucking on them, my tongue flicking them hard. Gonna bite them, pinch them, make you scream just with them."

Jensen is whimpering now, his body moving jerkily, on the verge of losing control. A string of pre-come hangs from his tip, trailing over Jared's fingers. Jared's pretty damn close himself. He keeps his grip on their cocks but his other hand burrows underneath to his own balls. They're crazy full and heavy; he gives himself a good roll and squeeze before letting go. He'd love to be buried in Jensen's ass right now, but he knows he'd never make it. Besides, he's blown away watching Jensen come apart like this--eyes glassy, mouth slack, body ready to fucking explode.

Because of him. Jared.

"Jensen? Jen, baby? You close? You wanna come?" He purrs his words as his free hand now cradles Jensen's swollen balls. He rolls them gently, hefts their weight in his palm. Jensen whines. His hips rock constantly, canting into Jared.

"Yeah...please, please yeah, wanna come..." He whimpers again, his eyes closing as his head rolls. His fingers are still on his chest, but simply clenched there.

"Okay, when I tell you, you can come. Not before, or I'll be very angry." Jared unwraps his hand, releasing their dicks. Jensen moans, his hips bucking into the air, cock bobbing.

"It's okay, shhh, I'm gonna take care of you," Jared soothes. He kneels down, taking Jensen's hips in his hands, and lowers his mouth onto Jensen's cock, now flushed an angry red. He laves the head with his tongue before closing his mouth around it, poking his tongue into the weeping slit and _sucking_.

Jensen practically goes airborne as he screams out his climax, limbs rigid, head thrown back, eyes slammed shut. His ejaculate shoots down Jared's throat, coating the inside of his mouth. Jared is glad he thought to hold Jensen's hips, or he'd have a cock implanted into the back of this throat. He holds Jensen's dick as it finishes pulsing, letting it slide out from his lips as he stand up and brings their mouths together. He opens his lips and lets Jensen's come run over his chin and into his mouth as Jared licks his way in. He can feel Jensen's heart still jackrabbiting in his chest, underneath his inflamed nubs.

Jensen's eyes open, and he struggles to focus. "Fuck, Jay...fuck, you killed me...son of a bitch..."

Jared is slowly stroking himself as he watches Jensen come down. He'd had to pinch himself when Jensen came, to keep control. Now, though, now it's his turn. He pushes on Jensen's shoulders and Jensen obligingly slides down, kneeling in front of Jared with his face tilted up.

"Want me to...?" he asks.

"No, baby, don't need you to. Already ready to go." Jared speeds up his hand, other hand back on his balls, now that he doesn't have to hold back. Stroke, rub, roll, squeeze. Jensen watching him, big green eyes and debauched-looking mouth. God, he's beautiful, Jared thinks. And then his balls tighten and his cock pulses, shooting a spray of come over Jensen's face, fat white droplets on his eyelashes, cheekbone, and hair. Jared directs the next streams onto the lapel and front of Jensen's Prada jacket, the white spunk glistening against the dark material. _God_ it feels so damn good, he can't remember the last time he'd come so explosively.

"Fuck, man...really? You had to give me a facial?" Jensen stands up and goes over to the mirror, grabbing a paper towel to wipe his face. "Jesus! My jacket? Seriously? Fuck you, man. It's fucking Prada." He goes to dab it and thinks better of it. "I rub this in now, the dry cleaner will never get it out." He sighs. "Instead, what, I have to walk through there with jizz on my jacket?"

Jared snickers. Jensen whirls around. "You fucker! You did that on purpose!"

Jared shrugs. "Well, it's not the locker room floor, but still...think of it as a badge of honor."

Jensen glares at him for a moment. "You are an asshole and a fuckwad. Shit." Then he laughs. "Okay. I get it. I deserve it, I suppose. Just...Prada!" He finishes wiping his hair and face off. "I don't suppose you have a mint, so I don't have to go say my goodbyes or retrieve my date with come-breath?" Jared shakes his head. "Yeah, didn't think so."

Jared turns and unlocks the door. Jensen ruefully surveys himself in the mirror. Jared feels a quick pang of regret. "Sorry about the jacket. Send me the dry cleaning bill."

Jensen looks at him in the mirror. "Is...is this it? Have you accomplished your dastardly goal, and now it's time to disappear into the night? Or...maybe there could be a phone call someday?"

Jared looks at him. He thinks about calling Jensen. It somehow doesn't feel right. But...

He steps up behind Jensen, slides a card into Jensen's chest pocket.

"I think this time, it's up to you. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice..."

Jared gives a little salute and steps into the hallway. Part of him is still buzzing from the electrifying encounter, but part of him worries if he went too far.

 _What's done is done,_ he thinks, walking slowly back toward the party.

In his pocket, his phone rings.  



End file.
